This invention relates generally to an attachment for connection with a tractor, or other vehicle, and which is effective for removing prior asphaltic or other composition joint compound, from within concrete joints, while simultaneously refacing the joint in preparation for the installation of a fresh joint.
There have been available many attachments for use for cleaning pavement expansion joints, even going back many years, and the design and construction of such earlier embodiments are usually for application to some type of wheeled vehicle, in order to facilitate the usage of the attachment, during its application. For example, the United States patent to Erter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,380, discloses such an attachment for road rollers. As shown therein, it includes a form of attachment to a roller, which generally incorporates a variety of downwardly depending scarifying teeth, as supported at the back of a water tank provided upon the roller, and which included a series of arms, with the connected teeth being pivotal downwardly, into operative position by means of the functioning of its accompanying steam cylinder. Apparently this device was used in conjunction with a road roller, when the roads were being created, and would break up the surface of mud or other ground components while an early road was being formed. In any event, the concept of having one or more arms supported at the back end of a vehicle, and being supportive of a spike, or a plurality of the same, that may be lowered downwardly through the operations of a cylinder, is disclosed in this very early patent.
The patent to Berry, U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,003, shows a very similar type of scarifier, related to that as just previously explained, for connection to the back end of road machinery, and which was raised or lowered into operative position by means of the fluid pressure cylinder that accompanied its structure.
The patent to Benjamin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,298, shows another form of tractor mounted implement. As can be seen, a tractor is utilized in this instance, incorporating a series of rigs, and supporting the ground-working tools, which could be raised or lowered into position by means of the fluid pressure cylinders. This particular implement was also side mounted, to the tractor, as can be noted.
The United States to Trail, U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,309, shows what is related to the current invention, and it discloses a joint digger and cleaner for concrete pavements. The particular device, as disclosed, appears to b of interest to the current invention, because it apparently was side mounted to a prime mover, such as the tractor as shown, incorporates a side member that supports the cutting plate, and which can be raised or lowered by means of the operations of the shown cylinder. This device, nevertheless, discloses an instrument that incorporates related structure, and for use for cleaning out the filler material between conventional concrete sections of roads, air-strips, and the like, in preparation for their resealing.
The patent to Eder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,993, discloses another form of expansion joint cleaner, which in the particular instance as shown, mounted more forwardly of the tractor, at a lateral position, but being somewhat structured differently from the current invention.
The United States patent to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,471, shows a portable type of crack router.
The United States patent to Holifield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,597, discloses a jet cleaning apparatus and groove router for concrete pavements. This device is quite distinct from the current development, in that it utilizes a different type of machinery, and its routing device appears to function more in the nature of a skid carriage-like means, having a series of tools depending downwardly therefrom, for cleaning out concrete joints.
The United States patent to Norton, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,023, discloses another type of ground engaging implement, that is supported upon a tractor. This particular device incorporates a support structure that is adapted for attachment to a tractor, has pivotal connection therewith, which is rendered functional through the operations of a hydraulic ram, in order to impart a downward load to a support structure as when in engagement with the ground. The exact type of implement incorporated within the structure is not really described.
The United States patent to Reilly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,696, shows another form of expansion joint cleaning apparatus and method. This particular device, does incorporate an attachment for cleaning sealant filled joints within concrete structures forming airfield pavements, highways, floor slabs of buildings, and the like. The apparatus is for mounting upon a vehicle, it incorporates a tool carrying arm, and means mounting of the arm to the vehicle for its manipulation, with the cleaning tool being attached to the arm and capable of being lowered in operative position. It should also be noted that the tool itself incorporates a carbide tip, to provide it with greater strength.
The patent to Torazzi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,632, shows a form of ripper for tractors and similar vehicles. This particular device is an attachment to a tractor, that incorporates a pivot arm, and a variety of actuators, which are useful for disposing the rippers at various angles, and depths, through the operations of its said actuators.
Finally, the United States patent to Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,849, shows an apparatus for cleaning pavement expansion joints. But, this particular device may achieve the same results as the current development, but it incorporates entirely different type of carriage means, than the type as explained and defined in the particular patent, and which has specific utility as used in conjunction with its tool bit means, as disclosed.